


If Things Were Different

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if things were different? Marcus and Didyme did leave the Volturi to do a little traveling but right before Carlisle comes into the picture they come back. Aro, Sulpicia, Athendora, and Caius have been ruling the Volturi together but have dearly missed their two missing co rulers. Now that they are back things will take a interesting turn.





	If Things Were Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Didyme pov_  
I was practically bouncing off the walls I was so excited. I was going to be going to back to Volterra permanently with Marcus. I was finally going to be back with my brother. Marcus chuckled next to me.   
"Calm down sunshine. We'll be there soon." I gave my husband a playful glare.   
"You know I can't help it. It's been so long since I've seen them." Marcus smiled at me. 

When we finally arrived at the castle we went inside and went straight for the throne room. 

We entered to find the others waiting for us. Aro grinned and sped over to me. He picked me up and spun me around.   
"Little sun." I laughed and hugged my brother.   
"Hello Aro."   
"You look amazing Didyme."   
"Thank you. But I am glad to be back." Caius smirked.   
"Missed us sister?"   
"More then you can possibly know." Caius and I hugged and he held me close. Then Cia and Dora held me close. Dora spoke.   
"You better be back for good sister. I mean it." I laughed and spoke.   
"I am sister. I promise."   
"Good." Marcus chuckled and kissed my head. We settled in.   
"How were your travels? Did you get to see a lot of things?" I smiled at Cia's excitement and spoke.   
"We did get to see a lot of different things. Though we missed being here above everything." Aro smirked.   
"I told you that would happen." I playfully glared at my older brother. Marcus chuckled and rubbed my back. Just then the doors opened and Jane came running in.   
"Aunt Didyme!" I smiled and stood so the young girl could give me a hug. She hugged me tightly then pulled away and curtsied. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.   
"Hello sweet one." Since Aro had saved Jane and Alec they had taken a liking to me and Aro. They saw Aro as their father figure so I was their aunt naturally. I smiled and relaxed with my family. Finally I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
